


Forbidden Ficlets

by Mister-Tom-A-Dildo-Lover (Watermelonsmellinfellon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anthology I suppose, Assault of all types, Crack Fic, Death, Drama, Feels, Fluff, Harrymort - Freeform, Horcruxes, Humor, Kid Fic AU, M/M, Madness, MoD!Harry, Modern AU, Murder, Pranks, Romance, Snark, Time Travel AU, innuendos, lots of AUs, mentions of torture, tomarry - Freeform, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Mister-Tom-A-Dildo-Lover
Summary: Ficlets I have written on Tumblr for others. No guarantee of full fanfics to come from them.





	1. We Can Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> These literally will range from Dark!Harry to Time Travel. Varying AUs of all kinds. I take the quote the person sends in on Tumblr, and the pairing they prefer, and then I write out a ficlet for them.
> 
> I have been asked to make something on AO3 to store these ficlets so others could read them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pranks Tom and gets pranked back.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“We can fix this,” Harry insisted as he waved his hands frantically. “It’s really not as bad as you think it is. It goes nicely with your complexion.”

Tom’s glare silenced any further attempts at calming the man down.

“Harry, what is my favourite colour?”

“Green and then black.”

“What House am I in?”

“Slytherin.”

“Am I a day or a night person?”

Harry sighed, getting what Tom was doing and wondering why he was in a relationship with such a drama queen. “Night, because brightness annoys you.”

“So what in Merlin’s name would possess you to make my hair yellow out of all the colours you could have chosen?”

“I didn’t realise that ochre was not a dark shade of brown. It sounds like something you would name a shade of brown! I was supposed to just be a dark brown and I wanted to see how long it would take for you to realise that you hair was no longer black! I had planned to make a bet with Malfoy over it.”

“Harry, ochre comes in many colours and you did not specify which colour when you said the incantation, did you?”

Harry pouted. “I didn’t know that. Can’t you just fix it and then go back to normal?”

“I could,” said Tom smoothly. “I simply think that you need to learn your lesson.”

One second Harry had a full head of hair, and the next his head felt crowded by unexplainable weight. To further his confusion, there was some hissing of multiple pitches in his ears.

It wasn’t until something smooth and scaly brushed against the side of his face and he came face to face with several serpent heads, that he understood what Tom had done.

“Did you just turn me into a mini Medusa?” demanded the Gryffindor, jaw tight and eyes narrowed.

Tom was smiling though his eyes were tight. “We get to go out like this until both spells wear off. Isn’t it wonderful?”

The fake joy made Harry want to punch Tom in the perfect nose.

“This means war, Riddle.”

A smirk. “Bring it, Potter.”

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. It's the voices Harry, it has always been the voices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Locket speaks, and in tandem with another strange voice, warns him away from Voldemort. But Voldemort knows something he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 for @curiousbecuriousblueram who sent in the quote. PART 2 will come next.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hissing. There was hissing everywhere. Harry had grown accustomed to the sounds after a while, but it didn’t mean that those hissed words did not have an effect on him.

The Locket was insistent, and just like Voldemort, incredibly obsessed with him.

He didn’t know what it was about him that made every piece of Voldemort react so powerfully. Sometimes it even scared him a little. He could remember the hunger in Tom Riddle’s eyes when they were in the chamber. He could clearly envision Voldemort’s triumphant, gleeful gaze when he could finally touch Harry. The hissed words of adoration that came from the Locket echoed even in his dreams. And another voice would croon to him in the darkness.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was addicted to him in a very unhealthy manner that went far beyond anything he could comprehend.

More hissing. Similar to the Locket, but also different. Higher in pitch and less clear. So strange.

“I don’t understand,” he sighed into the frigid winter air.

’ _Harry._ ’

He blinked and looked around. His name had been just a whisper, but someone had said it. And it wasn’t the Locket that remained like background noise.

' _Hello, again Harry,_ ’ the voice continued. ’ _It has been so long since we’ve been face to face. I suppose this will have to do._ ’

“Voldemort?” Harry inquired, incredulous.

' _Indeed_ ,’ the voice in his head affirmed. ' _You have the Dark Lord inside you, Harry. How does it feel?’_

Before he could comment, a hiss much louder that anything the Locket had ever verbalized, echoed across his mind.

**[MINE!]**

**{No! Mine!}** another screamed.

He could feel Voldemort’s confusion through their odd link. ’ _What in Merlin’s name?’_ the man said lowly.

**_((Ours!))_** the two voices screamed.

**[YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER PIECE OF US! HE HAS BEEN MINE HIS ENTIRE LIFE!]**

**{He never knew of your existence! He wears me proudly.}**

**[NOT PROUDLY. YOU CLASH WITH HIS EYES ANYHOW.]**

Voldemort remained silent while the two familiar voices escalated into a verbal war with barbs and threats of oblivion.

“What is going on?!” demanded Harry, a headache forming.

Voldemort’s distinctive hum made him shiver for reasons he didn’t understand. _‘This explains it,’_ the Dark Lord murmured.

“Explains what? Why is this happening? It’s your fault, isn’t it?”

’ _Oh, Harry,’_ Voldemort said almost sweetly, _’-you need to catch up. We are much closer than you think.’_

Harry looked around the snow covered forest, not seeing anything.

_‘It’s the voices Harry, it has always been the voices. I knew there was something more back when you defied me over the Stone. And it has only since grown with you, becoming more with every passing year.’_

He was still lost, though not as uncomfortable with Voldemort in his head as he used to be. And a stunning revelation came to him. He wasn’t in pain from it.

’ _You are already used to Lord Voldemort being inside you, Harry,’_ Voldemort practically purred. ’ _This will no longer affect you now that you have accepted it.’_

“Accepted what?”

’ _Soon, Harry. We shall see each other very soon. Lord Voldemort does not leave his possessions to rot.’_

Was he talking about the Locket?

’ _You are going to wish you had taken your Occlumency studies more seriously, Harry. You have subconsciously accepted your fate, and death is not what awaits you. No part of my soul would ever allow it.’_

Those ominous words were what Voldemort left him with. Harry, strangely enough, was not scared.

He was… _excited_.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. You Will Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry and Hermione struggle to flee before Voldemort can find them, Voldemort plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 to Chapter 2. A continuation of @curiousbecuriousblueram's ficlet, despite the fact that an Anonymous person sent in the new quote. There might be more at some point. No promises though.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**[WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!]**

**{Normally I would tell you to ignore this buffoon, but this is one time where we are in agreement.}**

Harry blinked away, not understanding what the strange voices in his head were talking about.

**[VOLDEMORT HAS FOUND YOUR LOCATION AND WHILE YOU AND YOUR MUGGLEBORN FRIEND HAVE PUT UP SOME POWERFUL ENCHANTMENTS, HE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO DESTROY THEM. IT IS BEST TO FLEE WHILE YOU CAN.]**

“What?” Harry demanded, sitting up immediately in alarm.

“Harry?” Hermione asked from her cot. “Is everything alright?”

**{Voldemort looked through your mind while you slept on. I couldn’t do anything to keep him out but I was able to deter him slightly. He doesn’t know the exact location, but the rough idea he has is enough for him to try uprooting the entire forest if it means getting to you faster.}**

**[EXACTLY. AND HE IS _VERY_ FIXATED ON GETTING TO YOU BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES.]**

Harry launched himself off the bed. “Mione, we need to get out of here!”

“What? Why?”

“Voldemort.”

“Harry, you can’t say his name!”

He waved her off. If it automatically summoned him, he would have appeared the previous night while Harry sat among the trees outside. “Something happened, it doesn’t hurt anymore and he was saying weird things about death not being in my future anymore. He can enter my mind without hurting me and I don’t know how but he has a broad idea of where we are and we need to go.”

“Harry, I thought you were supposed to be keeping him out!” Hermione said as she waved a wand, stuffing everything loose into her small bag.

“I work best under assault,” he admitted. “My magic responds alongside my mind when attacked and I sort of get stronger so I can fight back. But he just slipped in easily so I guess my magic didn’t feel threatened. He said some odd things and the voices-”

“ _Voices_?!

He winced, realising that he didn’t tell her about that little piece of information. “I’ve been hearing voices. One is the Locket and the other is in my head. They don’t like Voldemort. They don’t want him to have me. They say that I’m ‘theirs’. I don’t understand what is going on, but they insist that we leave before he comes.”

Hermione sighed. “Never a dull moment with you, Harry.”

He gave a small but humourless laugh. “I suppose.”

“You’ll tell me more about these voices later on. For now, why does… Voldemort say that you won’t be dying?”

He shrugged. “Something about the voices and how he knew there was something about me even back in first year that has grown over the years, making us closer than I had thought. He said that I subconsciously accepted him being inside me, whatever that means, and that his intrusions won’t hurt anymore.”

Hermione’s pursed lips didn’t spell anything good for him.

“Let’s get out of here first. Then we can talk about this later.”

* * *

Voldemort paced his study, marveling over how well Harry Potter and his Granger had managed to hide directly under his nonexistent nose. They were only mere miles away from several outposts that he’d stationed many minions at. The two had been camping in the same forest for five days and none of the retrieval squads had found them.

Perhaps both were more adept at magic than he thought.

§ _ **Will I be getting any meat?**_ § Nagini asked, taking a portion of his attention for herself.

§ ** _Soon_ ,**§ he promised his precious snake. § ** _Once I go and collect someone of mine. He has a habit of getting himself into danger on a frequent basis, my pet. I cannot afford for him to get hurt until I am absolutely certain of what I believe._** §

First he just had to get Harry, and by extension his Locket. Everything would be fine then.

Everything would be right again.

“You will never die, Harry Potter,” Voldemort nearly hissed as he Dis-Apparated.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. I don't care that you killed him, kiss me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom saves Harry from the worst kind of assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was attempted sexual assault in this but Tom came to the rescue in time. Tom is possessive.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom Riddle stared at the body that lay in a puddle of blood that only seemed to spread more and more across the white tile as the seconds passed by. He looked up, meeting Harry’s frantic gaze. Harry looked like hell, hair a mess and glasses broken beyond repair. His clothes were ripped in many places and Tom could feel his anger rising again.

“He was hurting you,” Tom said. “He wasn’t going to stop, Harry. I had to do something and it was as if everything just went red and then I cursed him with everything in me.”

He was trying to justify his actions to Harry. He didn’t care about killing, but Harry was different. Harry had morals and was kind and so very accepting of everything. He liked Tom and Tom didn’t want to lose Harry.

Harry’s mouth moved a few times, but nothing came out. Tom briefly wondered if he would have to Obliviate the other. But by doing so, he would be taking something from Harry without permission, and that would make him no better than Harry’s molester.

“Tom… Tom what were you doing here?”

“I- I knew he wasn’t decent. There was something off and I didn’t like him, so I followed you. He was hurting you,” Tom reiterated again, hoping Harry realised that he’d been in danger. “I couldn’t let it happen.”

Harry’s head was shaking back and forth, and the stabbing feeling of rejection hurt more than Tom thought it would.

Harry stepped forward though, arms raised a bit, hands still shaking from his ordeal. “I need a hug, Tom. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is fine. Kiss me and tell me that it’s all fine.”

He blinked in astonishment. Not rejection? “But I- I kill-”

“I don’t care that you killed him, kiss me! Tell me that it’s over and that I’m going to be fine and that you’ll be here no matter what!”

It took maybe two seconds for Tom to comply, but with the urgency in Harry’s voice, he couldn’t keep his friend waiting. Not when Harry was so distressed. Not when Harry had asked something of him.

It was their first kiss, and it didn’t happen how Tom had imagined it would, but it was still nice. Nice to know that in the end, Harry was clinging to _him_ instead of some arse who couldn’t appreciate everything about he had to offer. It was nice to know that Harry still accepted him despite watching him murder someone in cold blood. It was nice how warm he felt inside, which was something he’d never experienced before.

“Thank you, Tom.”

Disposal of the body could wait for the moment.

“Everything will be fine, Harry.”

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. What possessed you to befriend a Lethifold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new pet, Voldemort isn't pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“What possessed you to befriend a Lethifold?”

Harry grinned innocently at Voldemort as his hand trailed over the cloth like form of his new pet. “While you’re immortal because of Horcruxes, I am immortal by other means. Those means make even the deadliest of creatures putty in my hands.”

Or rather, being the Master of Death gave him certain abilities and because he practically radiated death - having died at one point - and possessed the Deathly Hallows, even Dementors were repelled by his presence.

The Lethifold in particular was the only one to not flee when he came near, and instead had nuzzled his cheek like a puppy. And Harry, probably after being exposed to so much traumatic things over his life, had grown accustomed to the dangers life presented to him.

He had chuckled and decided to take the Lethifold home once his holiday to the Bahamas was finished.

Voldemort had immediately noticed that the cloak he was wearing, was in fact not a cloak.

“By the way, the name is Bob.”

A twitch of the man’s eye. “Are you serious?”

“No, that’s my godfather.”

Said Dark Lord rolled his eyes. “I will _not_ be sharing a bed with us.”

Well there went his idea to see if Bob made a good blanket.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. You can't do this to me, Harry... You promised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's actions have brought suspicion down upon both of their heads. Harry takes the initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @aether-staza on Tumblr and the quote they sent in. Angst out the ass and then manipulative Harry.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom was frowning harder than he ever had before, and it was for a good reason. His favourite person stood before him. The only person he had ever liked, had just told him the worst news he could ever hear.

_‘I’m telling the Headmaster about the Chamber.’_

It had been horrifying. Terrible. To think that the person he valued the most, would betray him like this.

“You can’t do this to me, Harry… you promised to stand by me.”

“I promised I would stand by you so long as your actions worked for the benefit of the both of us, Tom. You’ve thrown that enter plan out one of the owlery windows.”

He scoffed. “How so? I am establishing a presence for us so that we can get somewhere once we don’t have Hogwarts to fall back on.”

Harry’s green eyes narrowed in a look that had never been aimed in Tom’s direction before. It made him feel cold.

“Tom, because of _you_ , we aren’t even going to have Hogwarts to fall back on.”

What?

“Multiple attacks supposedly orchestrated by the Heir of Slytherin who warned all enemies to beware. And because people perpetuated an age old bias, they think that means murdering Muggleborns. So Muggleborns keep turning up petrified and it’s taken months to awaken them.”

“A little scare won’t make that big of a deal, Harry.”

Harry’s arms crossed. “Since Slughorn is so inept as a Head of House, I suppose he neglected to inform you that they are considering closing the school?”

Tom’s heart practically choked him and the fear chilled him to the core. No. Slughorn had said nothing of the sort.

Harry plopped down into an armchair that the Room of Requirement had provided. “Dumbledore is pressuring Dippet to close the school, where everyone will be sent back to their places of residence until they can find the Chamber and either eradicate the Heir, or the monster said to live within. Dumbledore made the announcement in the Common Room last night and had everyone pack most of their possessions just in case.”

With the school closed, Tom and Harry would have to go back to the orphanage until it reopened. And if they couldn’t find the Chamber or the Heir, then the school would remain closed.

“Not to mention,” Harry added, “that you’ve pretty much ruined any chance at integrating yourself into society as Lord Slytherin. Because everyone here knows the Heir is around and trying to murder Muggleborns and should you go public with your ancestry, you’ll bring suspicion upon your shoulders and possibly end up in Azkaban. 

“Basically, I sat here waiting for you to pick up on your errors, and you never did. So no, I will not be supporting this any longer, Tom.”

It was hard to acknowledge that Harry was correct. He felt bitter over the fact that he’d lost the support of the only person he found important in the scheme of things, all because he’d been so blinded by his excitement.

“If I stop, will you keep your silence?” he asked, hoping that Harry’s well known mercy was active. “Help me fix this.”

A sideways glance told him that Harry was considering it.

“You have to do me a favour, if I help you fix this.”

“Anything.”

He almost pinched himself for not thinking before answering. He was just so panicked, which was a feeling he wasn’t often exposed to.

“Take me out on a date.”

Tom’s genius response… “ _What_?”

Harry was smiling however. “Take me out on a date and everything will turn out fine. I promise.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 


	7. We haven't seen one another in ten years and your first choice of action is to turn around and walk away? Are you kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Potter reflects on the bias he's surrounded by as he goes to meet his new coworker and former yearmate, Tom Riddle. And if he's a little smitten, no one needs to know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @runa-lokidottir on Tumblr and their quote. Poor flirting. Bias. Drama. Riddle Era.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

 **** ****It had been literally ten years since Harry had laid eyes on the slice of perfection known as Tom Riddle. Tom, who had been the Head Boy at Hogwarts during Harry’s seventh year. The other man had been the favourite of almost everyone. Strangely though, just because he was the favourite, didn’t mean he got the job he had always wanted.

Upon graduation, Tom had been refused the post of Defence and was told that he needed some experience first. It didn’t makes sense to Harry, because Harry had only taken a year before he was accepted for the post of The Study of Ancient Runes. Yes, he got his Mastery a bit earlier than usual, but that didn’t mean he had a lot of experience.

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore - the only professor who hated Tom Riddle - had been whispering in Dippet’s ear. Harry had been Dumbledore’s favourite, for whatever reason he didn’t understand. Basically, it was bias that made it so Tom had to wait a decade before he could come back with the experience Dumbledore thought he should have.

He was actually surprised to see the other man since Dumbledore had taken over as Headmaster and his infamous hatred of Tom would have surely made him send the other wizard away.

But no, Tom Riddle was Harry’s new coworker.

Tom looked up, locking eyes with Harry, who was still staring as he stood at the mouth of the aisle, staring way too openly for both of their comforts.

Tom Riddle suddenly turned and departed from the aisle, leaving Harry to gape. He rushed ahead to catch up with the man.

“We haven’t seen one another in ten years and your first choice of action is to turn around and walk away? Are you kidding me?”

Tom sighed and turned, forcing Harry to freeze in place, finding himself almost pressed against the other man. Tom stood over him by about four inches which gave Harry a perfect view of his lips that still looked so attractive and it wasn’t fair!

“Hello, Harry.”

“Congratulations on getting the Defence job!” said Harry, forgetting his ire easily once faced with Tom’s smile. Even if it was fake, it was gorgeous.

“Many thanks. May I ask why you are here?”

Harry grinned. “I’m the Ancient Runes professor. We’ll be working together for the next several years, Tom. And as I’ve been here for a while, I give you all the advice I have managed to build over the years.”

“I don’t need any advi-”

“Tom,” interrupted Harry, “you’ll need it eventually, and you can either get it from me, Kettleburn, Binns, or Dumbledore. Which of us is the best chance for you?”

Tom’s lips pursed, but they both knew the answer. “I suppose your generosity would be foolish to ignore.”

Harry snorted at how boring Tom still was. where was the fun?

“Tom, we can talk in my rooms. I have a large set of chambers and I’ve managed to expand them with my Runes. I think you’d be impressed. Then we can get caught up.”

Harry linked his arm with Tom’s, ignoring the small part of him in the back of his mind that was practically purring at the contact. He was simply being friendly, he told himself as he tugged Tom out of the library and toward the sixth floor where his rooms resided.

Friendship would be a great start.

So began **Operation: Woo Tom Riddle**.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. You were always meant to belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has always been possessive of the things he views as his. And he keeps his possessions safe no matter what. Always. ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon sent this in and while I'm sure they envisioned something else, I couldn't help but go this direction!
> 
> -Creepy!Harry, Obsessive!Harry, AU, Horcruxes are collected and kept, Dub-Con I suppose? Harry ends up hoarding Voldemort's soul and has a bigger soul piece than Voldemort does in the end.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry trailed a finger down the leather binding of the diary and smiled. He could practically feel it shaking. Tom was so moody most of the time and he just didn’t understand that Harry was taking care of him. He needed time to appreciate that Harry was doing him a favour by keeping him alive.

It was mercy. Harry knew mercy and he had found Tom to be someone who needed it. After all, his poor Tom had been raised by muggles too and had to turn to the Dark Arts all so he could get the help he’d always needed. His Tom had ended up becoming Voldemort because there was no one to take care of him. So Harry would be that someone.

“Tom, you need to behave and let me care for you,” he told the irate book. When there was no response, he sent a shock through the pages to test Tom’s attention span.

_Pardon me, Harry. I am feeling mentally drained right now so I cannot do much._

Smiling, Harry closed the book and placed it in his pocket. His Tom needed some time. But that was okay. Eventually he would accept Harry’s care.

* * *

Harry stared at the locket he’d taken from Sirius’ Elf. It hissed, much like the diary did at times. Sometimes it would writhe in place and heat up suddenly. 

Some time after his farce of a trial, Harry had formed an almost bond with the object. Another piece of Voldemort. Another piece of Tom. Another piece to be taken care of by Harry.

Though the locket was much less mouthy in his opinion. Less rude and had less of a need for independence. The diary was too self-sufficient and it had _ideas_. But the locket wasn’t as troublesome. Harry knew that eventually he would sway the Tom inside.

He simply had to be faithful and prove himself. 

Harry had a lot of love and care to give.

* * *

The tiara was a lot more talkative than either the diary or the locket. Harry liked to sit in the Room of Requirement and just listen to it. He really had to thank Dobby for being so gracious and showing him the room. Now he could spend all of his time doting upon his Toms!

The locket was complacent always now. The diary still required some persuasion, but Harry knew. Harry could tell that Tom really liked having his attention and praise. And that was what Harry wanted. Tom needed to know that he was special and that Harry appreciated him. That Harry would keep him safe always. He was simply too stubborn to see it.

But Harry would make him understand. One way or another.

 **You love us?** the tiara inquired one day.

“I care about you very much. You’re all mine to protect,” swore Harry with all conviction. “No one will take you away. I’ll never let you go.”

His promise rang true.

* * *

Harry had stared Voldemort down, feeling so very close but so far away. He was right there. The main one. The biggest piece in his collection. But how would Harry convince Voldemort that he needed Harry’s protection? How could he convince a maniac that he belonged to another being?

A hiss to the locket had the object warming in warning beneath his shirt. It offered no advice. The tiara and diary had been shrunk and stuffed inside said locket, and locked away with Parseltongue. Harry swore to protect those that were his and protection was needed against everyone. Including Voldemort.

The Dark Lord might want his toys back, but Harry’s Toms were stuck inside, and Harry would _never_ let them go.

“Harry,” Voldemort greeted in an almost hiss.

Unbidden, a smile spread across his face. “You’re mine,” he told the wizard.

A look of confusion and mild disgust flashed across Voldemort’s face. Harry did not appreciate that. His love was not disgusting and his promise to protect his Toms was important! Voldemort had no business to think anything about it. He was not the one in charge!

Harry would make him see, just like he had with the diary. Harry would make Voldemort see that being with Harry was the best. Had he gotten the love and care he needed, he would have been different. Harry would prove that once and for all. Voldemort would be the final piece in his collection of Toms.

“You were always meant to belong to me,” Harry went on to add, stepping forward slowly. “All of you are mine, Tom.”

“Don’t call me that!”

A laugh that made even Harry’s hair stand on end, echoed through the room. “Silly, Tom. I can teach you like I taught all the other Toms. Even diary-Tom understands his place now.” Another giggle. “It only took a few hundred shocks for him to get it, but I’m sure you’re not as disobedient.”

If Dumbledore hadn’t interrupted, Harry would have been capable of so much! The old man was a problem. He kept Harry in the dark about something that made him somewhat happy in the end. After all, it proved that Voldemort was his! But to lose his godfather over the fool’s actions, now that was not so good. And Harry didn’t like losing his possessions!

So Dumbeldore would get his. In time.

Meanwhile, Harry would dream for the nest few months, of what it was like to have Voldemort inside him. To caress Voldemort with his feelings; to make him understand Harry’s goal.

And every night in Harry’s sleep, his mind would reach out to Voldemort and remind him heavily of how he felt and what his future would be.

* * *

“Harry Potter.”

He smiled. “Hello, Tom. Come to be mine yet?”

“Stop this, Potter.”

Harry played with the locket, chewing on his lip as he did so. The barrier between he and Voldemort would drop within hours, but until then, Privet Drive was still his ‘home’ and Voldemort couldn’t come in. Not until he behaved at least.

“I don’t want to. I have to keep all the Toms safe and cared for. If you tell me where the others are, we can all be together and be happy.”

He didn’t like the small look of fear that flashed through crimson eyes. Harry was safe. He was good at protecting his possessions.

“Tom Riddle, you are mine and no matter how much you deny it, it won’t change anything. It’ll simply make this harder on both of us when you finally accept my love.”

“We are enemies!”

“No _p_ e!” Harry said, popping the one letter. “ _You_ are mine. The prophecy links us and we can only die by each other’s hands. So neither of us die and I keep you safe. I always keep my possessions safe, Tom. We all benefit in the end.”

“ _Never_.”

He sighed, ashamed of the man. As if he understood what power Harry currently had. As if he knew anything. But he would know soon enough.

“Tom, you’ll be with me always. There’s more of you in me, than there is in _you_.” He had sworn to keep the Toms safe and with him forever, Being inside him forever was the best option. Objects rust and wither, but Harry would thrive and so long as all of them remained inside him, they would be safe. Together.

“Your soul is so mangled that it wouldn’t take much to force you to agree with me. After all, it’ll just be your soul ordering you. And you cannot fight against yourself, Tom. The one with more control always wins.”

Lifting his wand, Harry intoned in an almost chorus-like voice, “ _Imperio_.”

As Harry had stated. They would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS! ^-^


	9. Death is just a part of life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is going mad and Harry is trying his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for this.  
> MoD!Harry, Time-Travel, Madness.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Cold and twitching fingers gripped the bone white wand with an almost obsessive need. As if a tighter hold would somehow grant the wielder a new amount of strength. As if the owner could possibly draw some kind of calm from the magic radiating from the core within.

His wand that usually comforted him in times of struggle, was so cold in his hand though. As if punishing him for his transgressions and his thoughts. The one thing that had helped physically connect him to his magic, was almost refusing him in a way.

Why?

Because he had attacked his lover in a fit of madness. A strange happenstance that had never occurred before, but he couldn’t help himself when he’d seen Harry holding the Slytherin Locket. He’d merely attacked first and didn’t think to ask what Harry was doing.

And Harry… Harry had merely stood there as one of the most dark curses only recently added to Tom’s repertoire, headed straight for his head. Tom’s terror struck as he watched the curse land. Or at least he’d thought it did. But instead, the virulent, dark purple shaded curse, slammed into something unseen and dissipated without a problem.

“Tom,” said Harry, voice soft and so full of understanding that it made him feel physically ill. Why was Harry being so nice about nearly being tortured? It wasn’t normal.

“Tom, death is just a part of life. You should not fear it so.”

The very first impulse was to try cursing again because Harry understood far more than he should. More than Tom had ever divulged to him or anyone else ever. He didn’t like the unknown.

Harry’s arms were merely outstretched, as if waiting for something. 

“Tom,” he crooned, “there is nothing I would hate you for. I’ve fallen too hard to you to hate you. Yet I am unhappy with what you’re doing. Wasting your talent and mind all on something that you are taking too far because your growing insanity is whispering in your ear.”

No, he was strong. He was becoming powerful. A true Dark Lord. Voldemort.

“You can barely think straight, Tom. Soon you probably won’t even recognise me as your lover and will cast me out.”

No, Harry was his. He never forgot anything he treasured.

“I just want to help you, Tom. I cannot do so if you avoid me and avoid anything that could fix this madness you can’t seem to control. I don’t want to lose you, nor do I want you to lose yourself. It is a grim future, Tom. One you should never be a part of because you deserve better.”

And yet he was still so oddly empty and ill inside just thinking about his Horcrux being compromised as it rested around Harry’s neck. He wanted to touch it and make sure it was fine. It looked fine, but looks could deceive. But then again, Harry had stood by him for years and why would he move against Tom? After all they shared?

But it was his _Horcrux_! But it was also his Harry.

“Tom, _please_?” the Gryffindor pleaded quietly. “Come and let me help you find yourself again. You can be powerful and not insane. And perhaps your magic would stop fighting with you and you can get back to your planning for Britain.”

Yes, he was supposed to taking over and finding supporters. To right the many wrongs he perceived in their government.

It took all of his pride and his energy, and the very essence of him to simply admit, “Harry, I need you.”

“You have me,” was the soft reply.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS. ^-^


	10. "Just shut up and kiss me already!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are in the line to see Santa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ask from Tumblr.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

"I realise that this isn't the best place to go for a date, but I've done this every year since birth. I wanted you to be here today to share this with me."

Tom rolled his eyes. He couldn't see the appeal of waiting hours just to sit on a stranger's lap for a few seconds. The idea had always unnerved him. And parents actually  _supported_ it!

People were mad around the holidays.

But Harry wanted to do it for some bloody reason and Tom could at least do this for him. After all, he'd been supportive of Tom buying a serpent as a pet. And Nagini tended to slither her way into their sheets and take up a lot of space. She was like a scaled cat. Needy and annoying.

Harry was bouncing up and down, green eyes bright, reflecting the various decorative lights strung up around the shopping center.

Tom had hated Christmas. He'd never really had a good one before Harry. The entire Winter season had never been his favourite.

"Tom, it's my turn! Hold my mobile."

And because he was a decent person - some of the time - he did so, watching as his boyfriend skipped on over to the red-suited figure with a beard that stretched down to the floor and half-mooned spectacles that looked familiar. And if Tom watched almost obsessively, who cared?

Harry whispered something in the Santa's ear and Santa reached into his pocket and handed something over. Tom eyed the exchanged warily, wondering what the hell was happening.

"Tom, come here!"

People were watching. He groaned and sauntered on over.

"Santa granted my wish!" said Harry, dropping to a knee the moment Tom was next to him, a small black box in his hand.

Gasps and whistles rang through the crowd and Tom could see flashes of white light in his peripherals.

"We've been together for seven years, and I thought since seven is your lucky number, you would agree to marry and we'd get extra luck for our future together?"

Harry's faced was flushed, but he was staring very intently at Tom, eyes imploring.

It was a simple, silver band, but there was a single strip of Emerald green down the center. It was charming and very much entrenched in his interests.

An unconventional proposal, but still a proposal done in the most unsuspecting way ever.

"Yes," he said simply.

Harry's shoulders sagged in relief and returned to his feet so he could place the ring on Tom's finger.

"This would explain why you needed my ring size all those months ago," said Tom, amusement seeping into his tone. He should have seen this coming.

Harry flushed. "Just shut up and kiss me already!"

He gladly complied.

Videos of the proposal were all over Facebook before they got home.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fanfics.
> 
> Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.


	11. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's jealousy backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Angst.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

“I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”

Harry glared. “You don’t get to say that, Tom. I have literally been at your side for the past seventeen years. I have been through everything with you from the orphanage to Hogwarts. And the moment I asked you out, you refused. You told me you didn’t want romance. You’re the one who turned  _me_ away, so don’t act like this is some great pain for you.”

Sure, Harry may have started dating Abraxas to try and get Tom jealous, but Abraxas ended up being a pretty decent bloke if one ignored his questionable views on certain topics.

“I know!” the older teen hissed. “I thought I knew what I wanted! But then you at that idiot started spending more and more time together…”

“And it meant I had less time to be around you, isn’t that it?”

Tom didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Harry knew him so well, he knew what Tom was feeling and thinking.

“You can’t sabotage my romantic relationships just because you’re throwing a tantrum, Tom. And this situation is literally your fault, so you cannot blame either Abraxas or I for what we did together. You had your chance and you said ‘ _never_ ’.”

“I’m regretting my hastiness.”

“I can see that. You literally blew off my boyfriend’s leg!”

Said leg had been reattached without issue but it was the action in and of itself. Tom was a petty twat half of the time and his choice to attack one of his friends for sleeping with Harry, was ridiculous.

“You can’t honestly tell me you  _love_ him,” sneered Tom, looking disgusted.

“I don’t,” Harry confirmed. “It’s always been you.”

Tom’s smirk wasn’t even allowed to form as Harry’s next words ruined it.

“But I don’t want to be just an object to you. I don’t want you to only want me around so no one else can have me. So you know what?  _No one_  can have me.”

He stormed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a both young men where they were. 

Instead of coming to Harry and perhaps confessing, he’d gone after Abraxas like a child. Why did Harry have to fall in love with Tom?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	12. I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to make a deal with Voldemort when he goes to the Forbidden Forest. Marriage, children, and Weasleys are in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Crack treated seriously.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Everything hadn’t gone as he would expect. The war was won. The Dark Side had prevailed over the meager forces on the other side. And it was all because Harry Potter gave himself over when he found out that he was Voldemort’s Horcrux and that he’d just been absorbing all the other soul pieces destroyed near him.

He’d come quietly when he learned that Dumbledore had betrayed him and had him raised to die to get rid of his own soul piece. And he had called out to Voldemort in a language only they could speak, and explained what was going on.

And after months of them having to learn to tolerate one another, they’d finally come to peace.

Harry was his Horcrux and was keeping him immortal. Harry was the Master of Death and was immortal himself. And according to the prophecy, neither could die save for at the hand of the other.

And in return for the protection of his soul, Harry wrangled several vows out of him for certain laws and regulations for the general populace’s benefit. And Voldemort received a vow to not interfere with how Voldemort chose to run things from then on so long as he completed the tasks the boy had set for him first.

It had been twelve months after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry Potter made a sexual overture. It was thirteen months after the battle that Voldemort gave in to his flirtations. The boy was deliciously manipulative and he appreciated that very much.

It was twenty-nine months after the battle that Harry Potter revealed that he was three months pregnant.

It was fifty-seven months after the battle that Voldemort learned what ‘terrible twos’ truly meant.

It was one hundred months after the battle that he was somehow tricked into taking his children out for playtime with - he shuddered at the recent memory - the Weasleys. And he ended up covered in paints, odd scents that hurt his tongue, and even been subjected to several unpleasant potions his twin children wanted to experiment with but weren’t allowed to have themselves.

And when he stepped foot in the manor that evening, the children being passed off to a House Elf, he encountered Harry, who immediately burst into loud guffaws upon seeing his state of dress or lack thereof.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this,” the Dark Lord said, feeling the highest level of offended he’d ever experienced.

Harry was laughing at him! Mocking his pain and suffering at the hands of that blasted Weasley creator and his concoctions!

“I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.” Harry had orchestrated the whole thing. He was not unaware of it! Manipulation wasn’t so amusing when used against him!

Harry was still too busy cackling to pay his suffering any attention.

“I no longer find you attractive.”

That got a reaction. The younger man went still for a second, before a wide smirk slowly stretched across his lips. “We both know that’s not true, Voldy dearest. You love my arse and what I can do with it.”

Damn. He did.

“Well I don’t feel like paying it any attention for the next few weeks.” Harry liked sex. Voldemort went years without it happily. He could wait.

The sudden gaping horror he was faced with gave  _him_ a chance to cackle now. Payback was a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	13. What the Hell Are You Wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom knows his fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Harry wears whatever he wants because it makes him feel hot.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Harry looked down at the pencil skirt he’d decided to try on that morning. He’d determined that he looked good in it and decided to wear it for a nice change. And he vanished his leg hair - because his skin just felt so smooth as his legs rubbed against one another - and decided to transfigure one of his shirts into a more dressy piece, and a pair of trainers into some flats. A denim jacket was added for effect.

No one had said anything as he left the flat. No one said anything as he walked into the Ministry. But the moment he entered Tom’s office, someone had something to say. And that someone was Tom himself.

He flushed, feeling a bit self-conscious. “I know it’s not considered the usual outfit choice for a ma-”

“You mixed three kinds of denim. That is a no, Harry. It is simply not done anymore and shouldn’t have ever been done.”

The look of disgust on Tom’s face made Harry stop and consider.

It wasn’t the fact that he _‘was dressed like a woman’_. It was that he was wearing three kinds of denim. Tom was such a drama queen.

Harry adored him anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	14. Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort and Harry wake up in a field together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There was a Lunar Eclipse in September of 1997. Pretend it shifted a bit more to the left so that Britain could see it during its full glory.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Waking to feel the light of the sun on his face wasn’t something Voldemort appreciated. Especially since his bedroom was supposed to be darker than the remains of his soul so that no light could ever get in and bother him. He suffered a minor unpleasant reaction to sunlight and avoided it at all costs without making his affliction obvious.

He should not be waking in the sunlight. Ever.

When his eyes opened, he had to blink several times to grow accustomed to everything. His vision was as always. Sharp and clear, though his eyes themselves did ache slightly. His limbs felt like dead weight. And there was earth beneath him instead of his usual bed.

Everything was just wrong.

A noise from very close by had him turning slightly, only to lay eyes on Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was laying next to him in the grass of some random field. He was obviously breathing and was very naked.

In fact, Voldemort was also naked.

He tried to think of the past night and what could possibly lead to the two enemies to end up in the same field, naked as the days they were born, and willing to fall asleep beside one another.

A closer look revealed that Potter’s normally pale flesh was covered in red and purpling marks. Some looked very much like teeth. Specifically, Voldemort’s unique bite he’d gotten with his new body that had minor fangs behind his cuspids. Meaning Voldemort had been the one to bite Harry Potter… everywhere. His gaze trailed downward to conclude that yes, he’d bitten the younger man  _everywhere_.

Why?

All he could think was that there had been a Lunar Eclipse the night previous and those were rare nights of intense magic. Magic during any kind of eclipse was always stronger.

What did they do? 

Well it was  _obvious_ what they did but there had to be more!

He looked down to survey his own appearance and noted that his body was also covered in bruising marks that he was certain were from Potter. But the thing that stood out to him the most, was the golden ring around his right wrist. It was settled deep into the skin and would never leave if it was what he thought it was.

A groan from his unexpected companion, had him looking up to meet Avada green eyes that did in no way look worried like they should have. The Boy-Who-Lived blinked thrice before a small yawn overtook him. The hand he’d raised to his mouth was enough to capture Voldemorts attention. There was an equally gold ring around that hand’s wrist, identical to Voldemort’s.

How? But if it was what he thought it was, then that meant they were bound more closely than anyone could ever be and magic had blessed the binding.

“Last night was-”

Voldemort cut him off with, “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

There was no panic whatsoever. Harry Potter looked to be thrilled with his observation, and rolled over so he was covering as much of Voldemort’s body as he could reach. While his body was warmer than Voldemort’s own, it was till colder than what would usually be his body temperature no doubt. 

“I am surprisingly fine with that,” Potter said, reaching up to trail his fingers over the space where Voldemort’s nose would be. His finger was freezing but felt oddly pleasant.

Unable to help himself, his tongue flicked out a bit to scent the air and he was able to pick up very quickly on a more spicy scent coming from Potter. The boy’s eyes had dilated instantly as well and he was staring at Voldemort’s mouth.

Could it be…

No.

But with how he was acting it shouldn’t be too much of an impossibility.

Harry Potter was sexually aroused by Voldemort’s appearance. His scent said so.

“We can figure out what to do later,” said Potter, “but for now I want you to take me somewhere that isn’t a field, and do that thing you did with your tongue last night.”

A thing he did with his tongue? 

His forked, prehensile tongue capable of growing longer should he will it to do so?

_Oh._

Apparently he’d held nothing back the former night. And there was a naked young man laying on top of him, trying to coax him into sex.

Why would he refuse?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	15. I’d die for you. Of course I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom misinterprets things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gossip is the enemy of Tom's heart.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

In his thirty-four years on this gods forsaken Earth, Tom Riddle, now called Lord Voldemort by his acquaintances and gathering followers, hadn’t ever been this angry.  And he’d witnessed the aftermath of London being bombed by muggles for years, had dealt with the hatred of a teacher all because he could speak to snakes, and was bullied during his first year at Hogwarts because of his filthy, muggle name.

All the anger he’d gathered during those times didn’t even compare to the present.

Abraxas Malfoy had just revealed that night at his family’s Yule Ball, that Hadrian Evans, a Halfblood who’d joined Slytherin a year after Tom did, was supposedly in a relationship with some other Halfblood who was sorted into Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff for Merlin’s sake!

Evans had been a… comrade. Tom didn’t like using the word friend because friends were used as leverage in dangerous situations. Unfortunately, it was rather common knowledge that there was something extra between them as evidenced by Tom’s last year in school.

He’d never joined Tom’s acquaintances during their weekly meetings, and felt that his Knights were ridiculous, but he would study with Tom, and give him advice. He knew the ins and outs of the Magical world even if he denied it. He was a fascinating creature of habit with interesting, and conflicting opinions on everything.

They also may have become involved to a minor degree a few times and Abraxas had assumed they were exclusively seeing one another. That was not the case, not that Tom Riddle hadn’t wanted more. Not that he would  _ever_ say anything. Tom wasn’t one to speak first on his true emotions. He felt it a weakness ever since he’d once witnessed a little girl get verbally flayed for exposing her feelings. They were used against her and he learned to not do the same with others.

And eventually, with his leaving school and going to work in Diagon when he couldn’t acquire a job at Hogwarts, they grew apart. And eventually he went exploring in search of old magics and information to obtain levels of greatness no others had achieved and Hadrian stayed in England.

And now Tom was back and had finally gotten word of Hadrian’s movements recently. Only to find out that he was involved with another.

His possessive side demanded that he find this other person and eradicate their existence. The more mature side told him he should sway Hadrian’s heart his way instead. Less of a chance at earning Hadrian’s wrath that way, and Tom wasn’t so blind as to forget the boy had equaled him in Defence. The only person who had. He and Tom had also drawn in the Dueling Club meetings and neither ever lost to anyone else.

Hadrian worked at Hogwarts. As the new History of Magic professor. Binns was finally gone. And if he somehow managed to obtain a job there, they’d be around one another constantly. He  _needed_ the DADA job.

* * *

Harry blinked in shock at the man who sat in front of him. He hadn’t seen Tom in a long time and the man seemed to be doing well. He was still ridiculously attractive too.

“You want to work at Hogwarts?” he asked, a bit baffled. Surely Tom woudl prefer the Ministry?

“I was told I needed more experience. That was why I was not hired right out of school,  _Hadrian_.”

Merlin, how he said Harry’s name shouldn’t be legal.

“Well, I am the Deputy Headmaster now. I was allowed to work here after graduation but Dumbledore is the Headmaster so I think that’s why. He won’t want you here and we both know it, so I can only give you a letter of recommendation to help you. You should contact your old professors for letters as well, and then we can bring your case to the Board of Governors. I know a lot of your friends have a hand in that and they would be able to overrule Dumbledore’s decision when he refuses to give you the Defence position.”

Dumbledore hated Tom. Sure he was a bit sketchy, but that was no reason to be so blatantly rude to him all the time. Harry by extension, wasn’t the biggest Dumbledore fan. Especially since in order to get back at Tom for whatever bad things he thought the boy was doing, he’d show ridiculous favouritism to the Gryffindors and it was aggravating.

“You are brilliant.”

He flushed, enjoying the man’s praise. His infatuation hadn’t died off it seemed. Wasn’t that lovely?

“I’m a Slytherin too, you know.”

* * *

According to Witch Weekly, Hadrian was seeming some man named Gerald Renaldi. Tom’s glare managed to burn a hole right through the magazine and he ended up tossing it in the rubbish. The photo on the cover had been too cheerful and comfortable to be anything but romantic.

“Woah, are you okay, Tom?”

He fixed a charming smile onto his face and greeted his old… flame as he joined him at the table. “I am well, thank you for being concerned. How are you on this day, dear Hadrian?”

The man flushed and smiled. “I’m doing pretty great.”

He hummed, thinking back to the article. “Planning the wedding?” He’d only asked out of pettiness. He hadn’t expected the answer he received.

“Yes and it is so much work!”

The fact that he was able to keep his temper in check so Hadrian never found out about his anger, meant he was unparalleled in self control. He deserved an Order of Merlin for such masterful faking.

* * *

“I have to say that planning a wedding is so difficult and I didn’t want any part in it but mum told me I absolutely  _had_ to help. But thank Circe it’s almost over. Saturday is the day.”

Voldemort was assaulted by visions of himself wringing a dragon’s obscenely long neck in frustration while Hadrian walked down the aisle. The mounting anger made his magic react in an unpleasant manner that was difficult to hide. It fizzled beneath the skin demandingly.

All these dinners recently and he’d had to listen to Hadrian complaining about wedding invitations and cake flavours and colours. He had a lot to say and was exhausted all the time because of his hand in it all. 

And he just couldn’t control himself anymore! He was jealous. He was bitter. He didn’t feel comfortable seeing Hadrian in photographs with strange men! He wanted to be the one making him smile so widely. He wanted to be the cause of it all.

Reaching out, Voldemort took hold of one of Hadrian’s clenched hands, getting a wide-eyed look in response. He’d never done this before and decided to treat it like removing a muggle plaster from a wound. Just get it over with all at once. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

There was a moment of staring between them, where he felt like taking a stroll through the Forbidden Forest and allowing the growing Acromantula Colony to have its way with him. But only for a moment.

Hadrian snorted then, and Voldemort couldn’t mask his offended expression.

“Oh Merlin, Tom!” the other man gasped, looking like he’d just been told the most hilarious joke. “I can’t believe you!”

“I honestly do not see the humour in this situation,” the growing Dark Lord confessed, put out by the response to his confession. It took a lot to admit his true feelings after all.

Hadrian’s bright green eyes glittered. “I’m not marrying anyone yet, Tom. My sister Lily however, has been having me help plan  _her_ wedding for months.”

Voldemort was gaping and he didn’t care. “But all the photos of you and Gerald Renaldi in the papers. Everyone literally says he is courting you.”

“Well he isn’t. I’m the most attractive teacher of Hogwarts currently, Tom. I’m more popular than Lily is. And they use photos of him and I while only using my surname to gain publicity. You’re such a goof.”

“How exactly, am I a ‘goof’?” he demanded, feeling offended and turned around.

“Because, Tom, I’d die for you. Of course I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Hadrian squeezed his hand back, having not moved during Voldemort’s minor conniption. “You sat here listening to me complain about a wedding for weeks, no doubt getting huffy and puffy over it, and didn’t decide to speak up until a week before the wedding you thought was mine. You are a bit of a twat, Tom. Could have saved us both the trouble.”

He was  _not_ a twat.

“At least I can now ask you to accompany me to the wedding.”

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	16. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort swaps bodies with Harry on Harry's 17th birthday, revealing that they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Super pre-romance.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

When Voldemort had turned seventeen and reached his magical majority, he hadn’t had the same experience as many of his peers. In fact, rarely did anyone not swap bodies with their soulmate when they turned seventeen.

But Tom Riddle never did. He told no one of course. He didn’t wish to see the pity in anyone’s eyes. Magicals put a lot of stock into having a ‘ _perfect match_ ’. Someone the universe had deemed the perfect one to compliment them, be they romantic or otherwise.

 _Everyone_ had a soulmate. The bond simply took form differently for each pair.

When he did not swap bodies on his birthday all those years ago, he had assumed that he didn’t have a soulmate and that the universe had deemed him not important enough for one. It had never occurred to him that his soulmate had yet to be born. Of course not all soulmates were the same bloody age!

And how would he know that he had a soulmate if he was nearing his seventieth year of life? Because he was standing in a body much shorter than his own, in the Weasley’s hovel, in Ottery St. Catchpole. Across from him was Arthur Weasley, the Blood Traitor, and many of his ginger brood.

And the youngest Weasley, the little chit, had touched his pale - but not as pale as Voldemort was used to - arm and called him ‘ _Harry_ ’.

Voldemort had seen through Harry Potter’s eyes on occasion and even possessed him to an extent once, but he’d never been able to control the other’s body like he could with Nagini whenever he so chose to. And he was very much aware of the boy’s date of birth that marked sixteen years he’d managed to live past a time when he was supposed to have bitten the dust already.

He was much like a cockroach. Persistent. Annoying. Capable of living through the most ridiculously dangerous experiences!

And he felt nothing of Harry Potter’s consciousness anywhere within the same form. Which meant that Potter was his soulmate.

The universe had given him Potter. A boy with admittedly decent magical ability. Ability that could be improved if he actually put forth the effort to better himself. He could have been a good student. In some ways he resembled Severus’ aptitude.

He could only imagine what the boy was getting up to while in Voldemort’s body, and he would have to wait an entire twenty-four hours to return to it to assess the damage. And then he would have to contemplate this whole situation.

_Oursssss._

He blinked, looking around at the similar voice. His own voice was speaking to him but he was in Potter’s body and his mouth was shut.

_He’ssss oursssss._

The voice seemed to grow more insistent. It seemed to border on Parseltongue but didn’t quite make it. The whispers and the slurred consonants didn’t help.

 _What are you?_  Voldemort demanded.

 _You,_  the voice replied.  _A piece of you that clingssss to hissss ssssoul._

A piece of Voldemort…

His borrowed eyes - with absolutely dreadful vision he should add - widened.

Horcrux.

His own laughter rang through Potter’s mind and Voldemort’s entire plan was shifted in that second.

Damn.

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection with intense horror. What was reflected back was not what he wanted to see when he awoke on his seventeenth birthday.

“Damn.”

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**


	17. Where did you get this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer-Tom is trying to properly court Mer-Harry. Shiny is the way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Merman-Harry, Octopus-Tom, you shouldn't be shocked.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

All Tom wanted was to get something shiny for his crush. Harry was a merman who adored shiny things more than anything else. Whilst other merfolk among his lot collected shells to embed into their skin, Harry collected anything shiny.

A tradition among Harry’s tribe was to embed shells into one’s flesh when they either succeeded at some challenge, or sometimes after acts of great heroism as well. Harry just so happened to have an interest in shiny things, so he had precious stones, shells, and even human-crafted glass covering his arms and slowly building up his torso.

He followed the barest minimum of the tradition, but Harry was a little different than his family was. And whenever he breached the surface, he looked like a rainbow that was so gorgeous, he took Tom’s breath away.

Tom’s kind did  _not_ partake in any kind of tradition. They were solitary creatures because they tended to cannibalize one another when they finished mating. So it was safer to be alone. Tom had wandered a little too near Harry’s pod one day, and Harry had been the one to scent him out first.

He’d been entranced immediately because Harry was unlike any merman Tom had ever met before.

His tail was long and ended in a barbed fan that matched the ones jutting from his cheekbones that flattened against his head as his hackles raised in warning. The scales were black in the water, but when in the sunlight, they shone like glittering diamonds. And his choice to collect the ‘ _shiny things only_ ’, had been a good one in Tom’s opinion.

Eventually, Tom had managed to talk him down from attacking. And he honestly wasn’t sure who would win in a fight between them because Harry carried a silver trident covered in green gems that matched the color of his eyes. That meant Harry had some talent with magic, just like Tom. But to what extent? So it was best that they not fight at all.

Soon Tom was visiting a lot and learning more and more about Harry even though his fellows didn’t like it. And it wasn’t like they could be blamed. Tom’s kind weren’t known to be very nice to others. And the bright green rings covering his silver tentacles, tended to glow when he was aggravated, which put a lot of creatures off. As they should.

Years back, the pod had been attacked by another of Tom’s kind. One very familiar actually. Voldemort. The scourge of the seven seas.

Harry had defeated him apparently, which had made him even more interesting in Tom’s eyes.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that they had experience with Tom’s kind before, and were properly wary of him because of Voldemort’s actions.

Within months, Tom decided that he wanted Harry as a mate. One whom he had no plan on devouring when finished mating him. But in order to get his interest across correctly, since Harry didn’t understand any of his offers thus far, Tom had to present him with a gift he would like. And what better way than to find him something new and shiny and unlike anything else in his collection?

His search had lead him to a cave that was several days away from Harry’s pod. A cave said to hold the treasure of a band of pirates. Said pirates who were still within the cave and had chosen to make the cave their home for the time being while not pillaging other ships.

Tom wasn’t scared of humans, but they  _did_ have sharp weapons that hurt if they managed to land a hit. He simply had to hope that he was quiet enough as he descended upon the massive pile of gold at the very far back of the cave. The gold had tumbled down the mountain and had filled the shallow water, making it difficult to maneuver without disturbing anything nor accidentally breaching.

There were a lot of shiny gems and gold coins, but nothing outstanding. The captain had been bragging whilst out amidst the waves, about the great treasure they had collected. That was what had Tom deciding to follow their ship in the first place. But there was nothing particularly amazing in his eyes. Nothing he hadn’t seen before.

He had the urge to suddenly drown them all, and did just that.

With his hands outstretched, he began to make come hither motions, forcing the water to rise as the cave slowly began to flood. And none of the humans noticed that high tide should not be happening so soon, nor so quickly. It was only when their precious rowboats knocked loudly against the cave wall, that someone finally realized what was happening.

There was screaming and swearing. A lot of rushing to get out before it was too late.

Tom wasn’t having it. He forced the water to rise even faster and smirked when the men were overtaken, limbs flailing as they struggled pointlessly.

With them taken care of, Tom could freely move around, searching for something worthy of Harry. On the side, he was planning to consume the multitude of humans he’d drowned, when he had the chance.

His eyes landed on a large rock. But it wasn’t just any rock. It was a diamond. A diamond yet to be tampered with by human hands.

Perhaps he’d been a little too hasty in killing the humans. Not that he cared. He’d gotten what he wanted!

It was too big to even fit in his hand. Harry would love it!

* * *

“Where did you get this?” asked Harry as he accepted the stone with careful movements. His fingers trailed over the ridges. “I’d say you bribed Poseidon but he doesn’t really listen when we try and speak to him.”

Yeah, Poseidon wasn’t the most friendly of the gods. The god seemed to have coral permanent lodged up his nether regions.

Tom smirked. “I hunted it down for you.”

Harry wrapped his dazzling arms around Tom’s shoulders. “Thank you. Tom! I had never even  _seen_ a diamond before and now I have one!”

He then planted a kiss on Tom’s cheek and smiled. “In my culture, it’s also customary to give each child we birth, a shell - or in my case, something shiny - of their own. So I hope you’re up to the task.”

It took only a few seconds for him to get Harry’s meaning, but by then he’d wrapped all of his tentacles around the other’s body sent him a look promising many… things.

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my[Watermelonsmellinfellon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon)Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[MISTER-TOM-A-DILDO-LOVER](http://mister-tom-a-dildo-lover.tumblr.com/) and [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER TOMARRY/HARRYMORT FICS! ^-^


End file.
